Battle Royale The Aftermath
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Sequel to "Battle Royale" AU!They were both winners of Battle Royale,both locked away after committing ‘actions against the Great Empire'.News of two survivors turned on a fire theat had been flickering.ChrisGreg,Demny.TWOSHOT
1. Gregory

**Pili-Chan: HALLO GUYS!!~**

**Yami: So you remembered...**

**Chibi: lol~ **

**Acedia: We're just lazy...**

**Chibi: 8D**

**Pili-Chan:...... anyways! Here's the first chapter of the TwoShots sequel to Battle Royale!~ this one is from Gregory's POV about his story...**

**Chibi: ENJOY!~**

* * *

I really don't know why we moved to this country… it's not like it's better then the others…

No… it's much worse.

My name is Gregory, Gregory of Yardale. Yes, I am well aware of my rather… strange surname but this story isn't about the history of my name, it's about the end of a longed beginning and the beginning of and longed end.

I'm originally from Britain, or rather the Great Kingdom of Britain as it is called now, but my mother and I moved to the Great Empire of the United States of America in hope for a better life.

My father was murdered by the government after they suspected he was linked to anti- government actions… no trial… no warrant… nothing but suspicion. Mother believed that it is best for us to move to the Great Empire of the United States of America… it is, after all, the strongest country out there…

Those dreams were soon shattered by reality.

Have you heard of Battle Royale? 'The Program'? The so called "Millennium Educational Reform Act" or "Battle Experiment #68 Program"? I'm sure you did… There's no way you never heard of it…

That is unless you don't live in the Great Empire of the United States of America. Somehow they managed to keep it silent… but then again, in a world where everything that isn't part of you own country is illegal, it's not surprising.

The dawn of the new millennium brought nothing but pain to the world, shattering the dreams of many for a better future… I never lived in the world before the new age… well, I didn't live enough to remember it since I was born on 1999… a year later, what was once called simply the United States of America, collapsed, sending the rest of the world into the same pit. The word democracy disappeared from the world.

Father made sure to teach me everything about the world before the great downfall, about democracy and freedom…he said that one day, I'll make a change, one day everything will go back to the way it used to be.

I'm still waiting for that day, but right now it seems closer then ever…

Three years ago, when I was fifteen, my class was chosen to play in the program. They gave us three days and weapons and told us to kill each other until only one remained… And I was the one.

Did I kill? I hate to admit it but yes, I did. Even if I only shot those who attacked me, I still used that gun, I still have blood on my hands…

They said that after the game you can go back to your previous life but… that's nothing but lies…

I came back to an empty house and I knew right away that something was wrong. I ran to the living room, and only then I realized how 'wrong' everything was.

A red stain covered the wall and a note was left on the coffee table, a memory of our life in Britain. I remember picking up the note, my hands were shaking.

I knew what it said before I looked at it but I didn't want to admit it… but the black letters on the white paper weren't lying…

They said they were sorry that, as the honorable winner of the "Millennium Educational Reform Act", I had to come back to this after my honorable acts and honorable victory but mother refused to stay quiet, refused to accept the truth so they had to kill her.

I held the paper tightly in my hand, feeling the tears as the fell down my cheeks. The next thing I know, I was sitting in front of the fireplace, watching as the fire consumed the letter and a card autographed by The Grate President…

I used to be a spoiled child, I must say, after all, being rich dose that to you sometimes… but the program, that 'game' as they like to call it, opened my eyes to the real world. I hated the government and for the first time I saw why my father wanted me to bring those days back…

And when I made a move against the government, the 'honorable winner' turned into a crazy kid who got locked up in an asylum… but looking back, that place was the beginning of my newfound happiness, there I met the one who gave me my strength back, the one I owe so much to and the one who holds my heart.

That's where I met Christophe DeLorean…

Christophe was there for the same reason, 'actions against the Great Empire of the United States of America caused by Post-traumatic stress'. He was fifteen at the time as well, meaning he 'played' in the program this year, like myself. Later I learned that he participated in the third program out of the fifty classes that participated, I, myself, belonged to the twenty-seventh round.

He, like myself and all of the other winners, had blood on his hands. He said that at first it was out of self defense, but as the numbers of living students dropped, killing became something you couldn't avoid… living people meant killers.

He was my first and only true love… still is.

Never saw myself falling in love with a brute like him… but then again, I never saw myself killing my classmates… not that I mind… about Christophe's personality that is. I love him for who he is, with all of his rudeness and vulgarity.

It didn't take long before we started falling for each other and by the end of the year, I spent most of my time with him, so, naturally, he was there when I first saw it.

We were sitting together, silently, in the common room, (or the day room as the staff called it… I myself refused to use that term since I didn't see myself as 'mentaly ill') holding hands tightly where no one could see… homosexuality isn't… popular among those who worship The Grate President and his country. The television was on and soon the news came on. The newscaster spoke silently, his face soon replaced by pictures of two boys, a black haired teen and a blond teen, the words _'Damien Thorn, Kenneth McCormick. Wanted for Murder' _glowing in red under what looked like a picture from a yearbook.

I got up, letting go of Christophe's hand "What's going on?" I asked as I stepped closer to the television,

"Nothing you should be worried about honey" the nurse said with fake sweetness,

"'e asked what iz going on" Christophe growled at the nurse, making her jump slightly in fear,

I smirked softly at that, even if they were the ones in charge, the staff seemed to fear Christophe,

"T…Two boy escaped the program… they killed the teacher" she said quickly and ran off.

The two of us watched silently as she ran away.

"Did she just say that…" I mumbled,

"Oui…" Christophe said in his thick French accent "Someone escaped zhose beetches"

I moved quickly to the television, turning the volume up,

"… _using a computer that was found inside one of the houses, male student #2, Kyle Broflovski, managed to get close to the operating systems. Broflovski, later killed in the game, left the job almost completed for male student #12 Damien Thorn. Along with Male student #7 Kenneth McCormick, the two fooled the systems, making it seem as if Thorn killed McCormick by somehow making him disappear off the charts, marking himself as the winner. The two then returned to the school where the military station was located and killed the instructor, Charles Smith. The two used a boat left for the winner and for Smith to reach to mainland. Police and the military forces are looking for the two murderers. If you see them, contact the police or military t-"_

"Genius…" I mumbled "Hacking into their systems…"

"Eet doesn't look zat smart to me right now… 'aving all of ze country after you isn't what I call fun" Christophe noted,

I rolled my eyes "Don't you get it?" I whispered eagerly "This is our chance 'Thophe! Our chance to get out of here and fight for what's right!"

He looked at me silently and then smirked "Beetch… we'll 'ave to get out of 'ere at night…"

I nodded "We'll make a plan, escape this place and find them…"

The French teen smirked again "W'at make's you so sure zat we'll be able to find zhose two beetches?"

"Because" I said "I'll do anything to bring the government down"

Christophe smirked again and pulled me out of the room "We 'ave to make plans" he said,

I smiled brightly.

Two days later we were out of there, looking for the two boys who lit the spark that will soon burn in the fire of our battle for freedom.

* * *

**Pili-Chan: YAYZ!**

**Yami: don't expect an action filled story here...**

**Chibi: *push* Not in this one buuuuuuuuuttttttttt~**

**Pili-Chan: I'm thinking about using the 2ed BR movie plot for another round of this AU...if anyone is interested comment, if you want the plot, tell me and I'll add it to the next chapter that'll come out in a few days, maybe even tomorrow....since next week I'm in Poland and I have one day here to rest before I'm off to Argentina to see my family for 2 weeks so~ R&R PLOX!~ **


	2. Christophe

**Pili-Chan: next chapter is here 8D**

**Yami: good for you...**

**Chibi: we're gonna add the plot of the 2ed BR movie here c:**

**Acedia:........ *copy pastes it***

_**Three years after the events in "Battle Royale," Shuya Nanahara (Kenny/ Damien in my story)is a well-known terrorist bent on bringing down the government. In response, they order the creation of the "Battle Royale 2" program, and send a class of junior-high students to catch and kill him(them).**_  
_**(taken from IMDb)**_

**_Pili-Chan: I'm pretty sure I'll be doing this, since I kinda got characters and pepole on DA sked me to so... yeah...it's gonna take a while, I;m going off to Poland with my school and I won't be home for a week, then I have a day here to rest and then I'm off to Argentina and...yeah...well, I'll be working on it C:_**

**_Yami: Shut up and let them read_**

**_Pili-Chan: LOL |D_**

**_Acedia: Enjoy...._**

* * *

I'm Christophe DeLorean, also known as "The Mole". I, like Gregory, Damien, Kenny and almost every other member of "La Resistance", am a survivor of Battle Royale.

I could get into details about my life, about how I came to the Great Empire of the United States of America from French (The French Empire as they called it) along with the bitch I called 'mother' in her search for a better life, on my victory in the program or my stay in the mental hospital where I met Gregory but this story isn't about those things.

It took us nine months and twenty three days, but in the end we found Thorn and McCormick. At first they were suspicious, not that we blamed them, but in the end they believed us.

Gregory soon began talking to them about fighting against the government, a thing they planed to do themselves, making the little British bitch rather happy.

"La Resistance" grew bigger quickly, starting with McCormick's brother and his fiancée, who was the sister of one of his close friends, and a kid who was the younger brother of another friend of the blond, and followed by fellow survivors and family members.

We started by bombing government buildings, hacking into their computer systems and messing with their files, spreading classified information all around the country and more.

We officially declared war recently.

"Christophe?"

I looked up, exhaling the cigarette smoke,

Gregory set next to me, leaning his head on my shoulder "We're getting closer" he mumbled,

I nodded, wrapping a hand around his thin waist,

He smiled "It's going to be great isn't it?" he asked "A world where you can say whatever you want without being killed, where you could protest and just be free"

"Don't let your 'opes up Mon Chéri"

He laughed "You're talking as if there's a chance that we'll fail"

I said nothing,

"We're not going to fail Christophe" he mumbled "We just can't fail… one day we'll manage, we'll make people see that they can fight as well…"

I kissed the top of his head, taking in his smell "One day Mon amour…"

"Yeah…" he smiled "Even if it takes forever… even if we die trying… at least we'll start something"

I smirk "You are very ambitious, non?"

He laughed and turned to look at me, a bright smile on his lips, making me smile as well "Yes, I'm very ambitious. But so are you, non?" he asked, imitating my accent (Beetch…),

I say nothing as I pull his closer into a kiss,

"Hey guys! Dinner is- oh… sorry" Kenny laughed "Didn't mean to interrupt anything" the blond giggled "Carry on please, I'll leave you two love birds alone! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Like eet means somezhing McCormick" I tell him,

"What do you mean 'Thophe?" the small blond asked, his visible eye shining with fake innocence,

"You know very well what I mean beetch" I rolled my eyes "eets not like you and Thorn only 'sleep' in ze same bed wizout doing anyzhing"

Kenny only laughed and waved as he walked into the building that we used as a headquarters,

"Beetch" I mumbled "Way to kill ze mood"

Gregory laughed and pulled me into another kiss "We could take this to the bedroom later" he mumbled against my lips "But right now we should eat… we need all the strength we can get"

We got up and followed Kenny, our hands held tightly together.

It was noisy inside, so many people joined us and so many people kept joining us, all around the world people started rising up and fighting.

Gregory's right… the fire of our battle was shining brightly, lighting more and more fires with each passing day…

Change was soon to come, and like Gregory said,

Even if we die,

"La Resistance" lives on.

* * *

**Yami: cheesy ending much?**

**Pili-Chan: 8D**

**Yami: why do I even bother?**

**Chibi: LOL 8D**

**Yami:.....**

**Acedia: R&R**


End file.
